


The Man with the Plan

by angelskuuipo



Category: Fast & Furious (2009), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Drabble, Early Work, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 11:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1778245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom knew Brian was there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man with the Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little peek into Dom’s thoughts at the end of F&F. Un-betaed.
> 
> Originally posted 4-21-09.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Dom heard the roar of the engine, he knew. Without a doubt, he knew that Brian was there and was going to do something deeply stupid. A prison break at 65mph. Dom wondered who his friend had collared into helping when he heard the whine of a souped up import.

He wasn’t sure how any of them were going to get out of this, but he’d trust that the Snowman had a plan. Brian was good like that. Dom settled in and waited for the show. Life without Brian hadn’t been boring, but it hadn’t been as interesting either.

-30-


End file.
